


Love is what you put into it

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Family, Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by a Great big world song, Love, Song: Already home, Swan-Mills Family, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: Regina's heart aches that her one true love is leaving while Emma has second thoughts





	Love is what you put into it

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is my first time posting a Swan Queen story. To be perfectly honest I got into the show during the final season, and I am currently watching the previous seasons, and I have to say I love the show and it's a great take on a fairy tale. I also recommend listening to Already Home by Great big world as you read.

**Love is what you put into it**

Emma Swan stared at the Leaving Storybrooke sign for what felt like hours.

Regina Mills sat at her piano, she was sad that Emma was leaving.

[Regina] _“You say love is what you put into it. You say that I’m losing my will. Don’t you know that you’re all that I think about? You make up a half of the whole. You say that it’s hard to commit to it. You say that it’s hard standing still. Don’t you know that I spend all my nights, counting backwards the days ‘till I’m home._

Emma turned her Bug around and headed back toward town.

[Regina] _“If only New York wasn’t so far away I promise the city won’t get in our way. When you’re scared and alone, just know that I’m already home._

Emma turned onto Regina’s street, the mansion was in sight.

[Emma] _“I say that we’re right in the heart of it. A love only we understand. I will bend every light in this city, and make sure they’re shining on you. If only New York wasn’t so far away, I promise the city won’t get in the way. When you’re scared and alone, just know that I’m already home._

Emma stopped in front of the house, turned off her car and ran towards the house.

Regina heard the front door open, she turned around and saw Emma standing there. She used her magic to keep the piano playing.

The two harmonized the last part of the song, _“When life takes its own course, sometimes we don’t get to choose. I’d rather be there next to you._ Tears were coming down both their faces as the passion and love they have for each other, _“Promise that you’ll wait for me, wait for me. Wait ‘till I’m home, all I have is this feeling inside of me, the only thing I’ve ever known.”_

[Emma] _“If only New York wasn’t so far away, I promise the city won’t get in our way”_

[Regina] _“When you’re scared and alone”_

[Emma] _“Just know that I’m already home”_

[Both] _“If only New York wasn’t so far away, I will be there every step of the way. When you’re scared and alone, just know that I’m already home, just know that I’m already home.”_

The song ended, and the Piano stopped, Regina and Emma stared at each other for a long time. Then Emma walked toward Regina and embraced her. Regina returned the gesture in relief that Emma decided to stay.

“I love you,” Regina said through her tears.

“I love you too,” Emma said as she held Regina tight and kissed her temple.

The two then kissed deeply and passionately, pouring all the love and longing into it that had built up over the years. When the two stopped for air they rested their foreheads against each other.

“Moms,” Henry said as he came down the stairs. The two opened their arms and Henry ran into them. “I love you both so much,” he said.

“We love you too” Regina and Emma said in unison. The three shared Regina’s bed that night as a family in each other’s arms.

To think that a young boy showing up at his birth mother’s door could bring Emma to the love of her life. She will never let her own baggage get in the way of her true love, Regina Mills the former Evil Queen now the Good Queen. Many would believe that this is where their story ends, but for Emma Swan, Regina and Henry Mills this is where it begins.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought in the comments below. Again this is my first OUAT story as well as my first Swan Queen story so please go easy on me.


End file.
